Feels Like Love
Lyrics Erin with Teen Justice Girls: Feels like love Feels like love Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah Aubrey: You got, me spinnin' now I feel your happiness all around I'm not sure what I'm getting into (Erin: Feels like love) We're not the same, everybody knows That's the best thing about us though So hard to believe it, but it's true (Erin: Feels like love) Aubrey and Jayce: We see the world in different ways But I'm lovin' every minute of every day Against the odds we'll make it through Maybe this could be More than just fun This could be everything that I want What's happening to me Could you be the one This could be everything that I want I didn't know how good it could be (with Teen Justice: And it feels like love to me) Erin with Teen Justice Girls: Feels like love Feels like love Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah Monique: I didn't know I could feel this way It's a new world, maybe that's okay You're like a part of me I never knew (Erin: Feels like love) You're the one I need next to me But I know that it's hard to be Living for everybody else but you (Erin: Feels like love) Monique and Hunter: Real love's not supposed to be Afraid of what everybody thinks So, let's show 'em all what we can do Monique and Hunter with Teen Justice: Maybe this could be More than just fun (Monique: more than just fun) This could be everything that I want (Aubrey: everything that I want hey, yeah) What's happening to me Could you be the one (Monique: Could you be the one) This could be everything that I want I didn't know how good it could be (Aubrey: could be) And it feels like love to me (Aubrey: love to me) Paige: Oh, oh, oh-no Sebastian (Paige): I've got to say it now (Seems too hard to do this) We're gonna work it out (Nothing about us makes sense) I'll build a bridge from where I am To where you are Sebastian and Paige: It shouldn't have to be this hard Paige: Oh whoa! Erin and Monique with Teen Justice: Maybe this could be (Aubrey: Be! hey, yeah, yeah!) More than just fun This could be everything that I want (Aubrey: Everything that I want) What's happening to me Could you be the one (Aubrey: The one) This could be everything that I want (Aubrey: Oh yeah, yeah, yeah) Aubrey, Erin and Monique: I didn't know how good it could be (Monique: no no) And it feels like love to me (Monique: like love to me) Aubrey, Paige and Erin with Teen Justice (Monique): Feels like love Feels like love (ohhh) It feels like love to me Feels like love (like love) Feels like love (feels like love) Monique with Erin, Paige and Teen Justice: It feels like love to me (Aubrey: Feels like love to me) Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs